


Ein unerwünschtes Leben

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Fast meinte er den Hass regelrecht zu spüren, wie er ihm in Wellen entgegenschlug, sobald er einen Raum betrat. Es laugte ihn aus, tötete den armseligen Rest seiner Seele. Das was man ihm davon gelassen hatte. Und er hörte das Flüstern wieder. Der Tod wartete auf ihn. Es war die Aussicht auf ein endgültiges Ende seiner Qual, die ihm Kraft gab. Er hatte bezahlt. Diesmal würde er gehen dürfen. Endlich. Er hatte alle Brücken hinter sich mit Gewalt abgebrochen. Er würde den Plan erfüllen und endlich sterben dürfen. Er würde den Tod mit Freuden begrüssen, wie einen Freund.





	Ein unerwünschtes Leben

Prolog:  
Abends, wenn er im Bett lag, geschützt durch die wirksamsten Schutzzauber die er beherrschte, abends grübelte er immer über das Gleiche… Würde morgen der Tag sein? Würde er es schaffen, seine letzte wichtigste Aufgabe zu erfüllen? Er hatte gedacht schon viele schwere Zeiten hinter sich zu haben. Doch diese letzten Monate verlangten ihm alles ab. Nur seine Sturheit, sein Stolz, sein Ehrgefühl sein Versprechen einzulösen, liessen ihn durchhalten. Doch es war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Aber er wusste, er hatte seine Sache gut gemacht. Auch den letzten Funken Vertrauen in ihn hatte er mit Erfolg zerstört. Jede lebende Seele glaubte nun, er sei ein Mörder, Verräter, Folterknecht, ein Lügner. Fast meinte er den Hass regelrecht zu spüren, wie er ihm in Wellen entgegenschlug, sobald er einen Raum betrat. Es laugte ihn aus, tötete den armseligen Rest seiner Seele. Das was man ihm davon gelassen hatte. Und er hörte das Flüstern wieder. Der Tod wartete auf ihn. Es war die Aussicht auf ein endgültiges Ende seiner Qual, die ihm Kraft gab. Er hatte bezahlt. Diesmal würde er gehen dürfen. Endlich. Er hatte alle Brücken hinter sich mit Gewalt abgebrochen. Er würde den Plan erfüllen und endlich sterben dürfen. Er würde den Tod mit Freuden begrüssen, wie einen Freund.

 

Das Schloss war nur noch eine rauchende Ruine. Ehemals das stolze Schloss Hogwarts. Die Toten und Verletzten waren in der Grossen Halle zusammengetragen worden. Weit ab sassen drei mitgenommene Gestalten. Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy, endlich wieder mit Draco vereint. Sie waren einfach nur froh, das ihr Sohn unverletzt war. Und sie wussten, das sie im Kreis der Trauernden nicht erwünscht waren. Sie konnten froh sein, nicht angegriffen zu werden. Der einstmals so hochfahrende, arrogante Lucius Malfoy sass dort, seine Frau und seinen Sohn um sich. Tränen liefen durch sein schmutziges Gesicht. Er wollte diese letzten Momente mit seiner Familie auskosten. Ein Mann trat auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab drohend bereit in der Hand. „Lucius Malfoy? Ich muss sie festnehmen.“ Lucius nickte. Gehorsam stand er auf. Mit einer knappen Zauberstabbewegung waren ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken gebunden, doch er wehrte sich nicht. „Was ist mit Sev…. Mit Snape? Habt ihr seine Leiche geborgen?“ wagte er zu fragen. Der Mann zog ihn mit sich, weg von seiner Familie. „Wir haben ihn gefunden. Er liegt im Sterben. Lang macht ers nicht mehr“ sagte der Auror kühl. Lucius blieb stehen wie angewurzelt. „Ich will zu ihm!!“ „Nein. Sie kommen jetzt mit. Oder muss ich zu Zwangsmassnahmen greifen?!“ „Bitte“ krächzte Lucius, seinen Stolz herunterschluckend. „Nein“. Einige Stunden später lag er bäuchlings auf einer uralten Pritsche in einer eiskalten Zelle in Azkaban. Er wünschte er wäre tot.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Wer um alles in der Welt…?“ „Potter“ das Wort klang wie ausgespuckt. „Und jetzt?“ „Was und jetzt?“ „Sag mal, bist du so dumm? Das ich dir das erklären muss. Der Mann ist brandgefährlich. Vermutlich der derzeit mächtigste lebende Zauberer unserer Zeit. Und mit seiner Geschichte.. Er darf nicht freikommen. Oder überleben.“ „Dann müssen wir das im Auge behalten.“ Die Tür des Ministeriumsbüros fiel ins Schloss.  
Madame Pomfrey sass an Severus Bett. Besorgt betrachtete sie das schmale, eingefallene Gesicht. Er wirkte erschreckend jung. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen wie Federn über das weisse Kissen. Sein Atem ging schwer und rasselnd. Der Hals war verbunden. Er erinnerte so in nichts an den Mann, der unter Voldemorts grausamen Regime Hogwarts mit harter Hand geleitet hatte. Den alle nur noch gehasst hatten und die Pest an den Hals gewünscht. Er wirkte nun… so verletzlich. Es war schon ein Wunder, das er nicht verblutet war. Sie seufzte. Zwei Wochen lang hatte er um sich geschlagen und geschrien vor Schmerzen, kein Schmerzmittel hatte geholfen. Das Gift dieser Schlange war stark. Jetzt war er ruhig. Ein gutes Zeichen? Oder ein letztes Aufbäumen vor dem Tod? Zusammen mit den Heilern des Hospitals und Severus eigenen Heilmitteln- wer verfügte schon über die Apotheke eines Totessers- hatte sie um sein Leben gekämpft. Nicht wissend, ob sie überhaupt eine Chance hatten. Oder sie ihn nur für seine lebenslange Strafe in Azkaban am Leben erhielten. Doch sie fühlte sich schuldig…noch aus seinen Schülertagen. Immer der Einzelgänger. Immer der, der allein zurechtkommen musste. Der unbequeme. Zumindest sollte er sich erklären können. Warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte. Nach all den Jahren treuer Dienste. Würde er leben? Und wofür? Sie seufzte. Dann verliess sie das Krankenzimmer. Es lag im Sicherheitstrakt. Zwei Auroren, die davor Dienst taten, nickten ihr zu. Er stand unter Bewachung, natürlich. Als Voldemorts enger Berater und mutmasslicher (?) Mörder Dumbledores.  
„Öder Job, was? Seit Wochen hier rumhocken, und für was? Ob der da drin jemals wieder aufwacht? Und all der Aufwand, den die für so einen Verbrecher betreiben. Wenn der sowieso nach Azkaban kommt.“ „Junge, das muss alles seine Ordnung haben. Erst muss er ordnungsgemäss verurteilt werden. Da ist früher soviel schief gelaufen, das man da heutzutage mehr drauf achtet. Wenn er aufwachen sollte, muss er seine Aussage vor Gericht machen. Ausserdem- liest Du den Daily Prophet nicht? Harry Potter, unser aller Kriegsheld, sagt, das er unschuldig ist.“ „BITTE….WAS?“ „Ja. Er sagt, Snape hat alles im Auftrag und Dienst Dumbledores getan.“ „Was ist das denn für ein Quatsch. Der da drin war doch schon Totesser, da lag Potter noch in den Windeln. Kann er seiner Oma erzählen, so einen Quatsch.“ „Macht er aber. Und du weisst, sein Wort hat Gewicht, neuerdings. Der da drin wird seine Chance bekommen. Wenn er je wieder aufwacht.“ Der andere Auror schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „Wen sie den“ er nickte zur schwer verriegelten Tür- „wieder freilassen, wer soll sich dann sicher fühlen? Wer sagt uns, das dann nicht alles von vorne beginnt? Wenn einer das auslösen kann, dann der.“ Der andere zuckte die Schultern.  
Monate zuvor… Snape rekelte sich komfortabel in Dumbledores bequemem Ledersessel. So überspielte er sein ausserordentliches Unbehagen. Doch sein Blick war eisig, distanziert, mit einem Hauch amüsierter Grausamkeit in seinem Gesicht. „Minerva. Du hast die neuen Regeln vernommen, nehme ich an? Bestrafungen aller Schüler unterliegen ab sofort meiner Genehmigung. Und NUR meiner.“ Minerva schnaubte- schon hunderte Schüler hatten sich unter solch einem grimmigen Blick geduckt. Snape empfand Genugtuung.. das Spiel funktionierte. Und doch fühlte er sein Innerstes sich verkrampfen. „Ja. HABE ich. Und es ist ein SKANDAL! Ihre Bestrafung liegt in der Hand der Hausleiter, nicht in DEINEN blutbesudelten Händen.“ Wenn Blicke töten könnten. Snapes Mund zeigte einen Hauch von Amüsement. Wie sie wünschte, sie könnte ihm das Grinsen höchstpersönlich aus dem Gesicht schlagen. Minerva atmete schwer. Snape empfand einen Hauch von Besorgnis um sie… doch dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Nicht jetzt. Nie mehr. „Minerva. Du kannst dankbar sein, das ich die meisten Bestrafungen den Carrows überlassen werde. Glaube mir, ich kann viel fantasievoller bestrafen als sie. Und schmerzhafter. Doch fehlt mir als Schulleiter- und das wirst Du sicher verstehen- leider, leider die Zeit, mir solche Vergnügungen allzu oft zu gönnen.“ Minerva war so rot angelaufen, das er sich fragte, ob sie noch genug Luft bekam… Sie rang die Hände, ganz klar in dem Wunsch ihn eigenhändig zu würgen. Sein grausames, amüsiertes Lächeln wurde noch etwas akzentuierter. „Du kannst gehen, Minerva. Deine Sprechzeit ist abgelaufen.“ Sagte er dann gefährlich sanft. Ein letzter hasserfüllter Blick traf ihn, und die Tür knallte hinter Minerva Mc.Gonagall zu. Snape atmete auf. Ihr brauchte er nicht mehr unter die Augen zu treten, wenn all das vorbei war. Das hatte er auch nicht vor. Er würde dann ohnehin nicht mehr leben.

 

Er schrie und schrie und schrie… die Schmerzen brannten wie Feuer. Und er hatte gedacht, Schmerzen zu kennen. Wann war er endlich tot? Wann hörte das auf? Wild wollte er um sich schlagen, doch selbst das verwehrte man ihm. Er konnte sich plötzlich kaum rühren. Irgendwann schwand ihm sein Bewusstsein und endlich auch gnädig, der Schmerz.  
Der Heiler blickte auf Severus Snape herab, machte Notizen. Dieser Patient und seine Behandlung war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber immerhin, er lebte -noch. Niemand kannte sich aus mit dem Biss und Gift solch einer Schlange. Tage und Nächtelang hatte er um sich geschlagen, so dass sie ihn hatten festbinden müssen, damit er sich nicht selbst verletzte. Zum Glück war das vergangen. Doch konnte solch ein Mensch überleben? Wieder aufwachen? Wieder ein menschenwürdiges Leben führen? Wäre er bei Verstand? Snape sah immer noch blass aus wie der Tod. Jetzt gerade, als er zu ihm blickte, zuckten plötzlich seine Augenlider. Der Heiler fuhr auf, blickte auf Snapes Gesicht herunter. Da machte dieser seine Augen auf. Erschreckend schwarze Augen starrten ihn völlig verständnislos an. „Mr.Snape? Hören sie mich?“. Snape sah den Mann sprechen, er hörte ihn, doch es ergab keinen Sinn. Wo war er? Warum war er nicht tot? Es durfte nicht sein. Er hatte jede Brücke hinter sich mit Gewalt abgebrochen. Warum liessen sie ihn nicht endlich sterben, damit alle zufrieden waren, ihn eingeschlossen. Es war zuviel. Ihm schwand das Bewusstsein, die Augen fielen ihm zu.  
Der Heiler kritzelte fieberhaft auf seinen Block. Es war unglaublich. Würde der Patient wirklich überleben? Eine kleine Sensation der Heilkunst.  
Seitdem waren einige Tage vergangen. Severus musste sich damit abfinden. Das unmögliche war passiert. Er hatte überlebt. Die Heiler waren voller Überschwang. Er persönlich fand, sie waren Verrückt. NIEMAND konnte wollen, das er überlebte. War ihnen nicht klar, wer er war? Der Mörder Dumbledores, der erste Berater Voldemorts. Man würde auf ihn warten, bis er den Fuss vor die Tür setzte, um ihn umzubringen. Und diesmal wäre die Zauberergesellschaft sich kurioserweise einig mit ehemaligen Totessern. Nun, jedenfalls, wenn man ihn nicht ohnehin geradewegs nach Azkaban einlieferte, hiess das. Schmerzen hatte er immer noch immer wieder, doch nichts, mit dem er nicht klarkam. Er konnte Arme und Beine bewegen, wenn er auch noch sehr schwach war. Aber wozu? Warum?  
Zwei Heiler betraten das Zimmer. „Mr. Snape, wir wüssten es sehr zu schätzen, wenn sie uns ein paar Fragen beantworten würden“. Snape warf ihnen kurz einen Blick zu. Dann drehte er sich von ihnen weg, um an die Decke zu starren. „kann er nicht reden?“ „Es gibt unserer Meinung nach keinen Grund, warum nicht. Aber seit seinem Erwachen hat er noch kein Wort gesprochen“. Mr. Snape, wir können ihnen auch Fragen stellen, die sie mit Nicken oder Kopfschütteln beantworten können?“ Snape schloss die Augen und wandte den Kopf noch weiter ab, insofern das möglich war. „Vielleicht sollten wir jemanden rufen, den er persönlich kennt?“ „Ja, vielleicht ist das eine Möglichkeit.“  
Severus wusste, ab wann es ruhig wurde im Krankentrakt. Systematisch fing er an, seine vernachlässigten Muskeln zu trainieren. Langsam richtete er sich im Bett auf, auf seine Hände gestützt. Dann zog er seine Beine an, sie fühlten sich an wie aus Blei oder wie die einer fremden Marionette. An Aufstehen war nicht zu denken. Noch nicht. Er übte jeweils solange bis seine Kräfte komplett versagten, und er sich ermattet wieder hinlegte. Zwar wusste er nicht, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte- aber eines war klar. In der Gewalt anderer zu sein, abhängig zu sein war ihm ein Graus. Er musste hier raus. Falls ihm nicht ohnehin Azkaban blühte. Wenn nicht, würden sie ihn tatsächlich freisprechen… - sie wären irre das zu tun- aber wenn nicht.. dann würden seine Häscher da draussen schon auf ihn warten. Und so lebensmüde er auch war, so leicht sollten sie ihn nicht bekommen. Dafür war er zu stur, zu stolz.  
Tatsächlich überlegten die Heiler, mit wem Severus Snape wohl sprechen würde? Minerva Mc.Gonagall hatte sie kurzerhand rausgeworfen, als sie sein Anliegen vortrugen. „Was fällt ihnen ein? Mich mit diesem Mörder, Verräter und Folterknecht in einem Atemzug zu nennen? Es wird ein glücklicher Tag sein, wenn man ihn endlich sicher in Azkaban weggesperrt hat!“  
Zuletzt blieb dann wieder Madame Pomfrey. Sie hatte solch grosse Erfahrung in der Behandlung von Patienten – auch schwierigen- und nicht zuletzt kannte sie Snape schon aus seinen Schülertagen.  
Poppy spürte schon das etwas anders war, als sie das Krankenzimmer betrat. Wenn auch nicht optisch. Severus lag im Bett, die Decke bis zum Hals hochgezogen, die Augen geschlossen. Seine Arme lagen auf der Bettdecke. Schlief er? Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete ihn. Er hatte schon schlechter ausgesehen. Er würde weiterleben, soviel schien sicher. Doch er zeigte keine Reaktion. Sie betrachtete seine Hände… schöne Hände, schlank, wie gemacht für einen Tränkemeister. Sollte sie ihn anfassen? Er hatte das noch nie gemocht. „Severus?“ sprach sie ihn an. Keine Reaktion. Endlich griff sie nach seiner Hand und schrie auf, als sich diese Hand blitzschnell eisenhart um ihr Handgelenk schloss. Schwarze Augen starrten sie an, kalt. Er liess ihre Hand sofort los, als sie versuchte sie zurückzuziehen. Das Handgelenk schmerzte, wo er sie gepackt hatte. „Es ist schön das du wieder bei uns bist“ sagte sie trocken, ihren Schrecken überspielend. „Wie fühlst du dich?“ Er zog seine Mundwinkel abschätzig herab, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen mit nach oben gerichteter Handfläche. Die Geste war ihr eine eindeutige Aufforderung. „Dein Zauberstab ist in Verwahrung. Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit und bis dein Fall verhandelt ist. Aber es bestehen gute Chancen, das du freigesprochen wirst! Harry kämpft für dich.“ Sein kalter Blick wandelte sich in Wut. Er ballte die Hand zu Faust. Dann schloss er die Augen und wandte den Kopf ab. Ganz offensichtlich war ihr „Gespräch“ beendet.  
Es war schon ein Hohn. Der ganze Plan war daran ausgerichtet, das er am Ende sterben würde. Und nun das. Jeder Mensch mit ein bisschen Verstand war nun berechtigterweise davon überzeugt das ihm nicht zu trauen war. Das er log, betrog. Und mordete … Was wollte Potter da noch retten? Ihn vor Azkaban bewahren? Und dann? Wohin. Er seufzte… Es gab Momente, da wünschte er sich zurück in alte Zeiten nach Hogwarts. Zumindest einige hatten ihm damals getraut. Und trotz allem war es so etwas wie ein Zuhause gewesen. Was ihm damals wie eine ewige Tortur erschienen war, erschien in jetzt in einem anderen Licht. Jetzt wo er Nichts mehr hatte, als sein mickriges, unerwünschtes Leben. Auch bei den Malfoys war er immer willkommen gewesen. Doch die hatten nun auch ohne ihn genug eigene Sorgen, Lucius war sicher wieder inhaftiert worden. Snape war klar, dass sein Krankenzimmer bewacht war. Er hörte seine Wachen reden, genau wie den Wachwechsel nachts. Zumindest vor Eindringlingen der „anderen“ Seite war er derzeit sicher. Es machte ihn trotzdem unruhig, das er seinen Zauberstab nicht hatte. Jedes ungewöhnliche Geräusch liess ihn auffahren. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und atmete tief durch. Es nützte nichts. Er musste Kräfte sammeln und abwarten.  
Lucius wälzte sich unruhig auf seiner Pritsche hin und her. Er stank, sein Haar war verfilzt und dank dem schlechten oft schimmeligen Essen schlotterte ihm die Häftlingskleidung lose am Leib. Das seine Familie wohlauf war, war das einzige was ihm Halt gab. Zumindest ihnen würde es an nichts fehlen, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Wenn er schon nicht für sie da sein konnte. Nur die Sorge um Severus quälte ihn. Immer und immer wieder fragte er seine Wärter, doch sie lachten ihn nur aus. „Was schert es dich, was mit dem Verbrecher ist? Ausserdem sind wir nicht deine Nachrichtenagentur.“ Bis zu dem einen Tag. Der Wärter hielt inne, als er ihm seinen Frass hingestellt hatte. „Wolltest Du nicht etwas über den Verbleib von Snape wissen?“ „Was ist mit ihm?“ krächzte Lucius. Dank der Bedingungen hier hatte er eine hartnäckige Erkältung gefangen. „Ich könnte Dir Neues erzählen, wenn du etwas dafür tust.“ „Was…? Ich habe nichts was ich dir geben kann“ Lucius war verzweifelt. Er hatte wirklich nichts. Seine Sachen und alles Geld was er bei sich gehabt hatte, hatte man ihm am Anfang schon weggenommen. Der Wärter rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist enttäuschend“. „Bitte.. ich tue Alles… wenn du mir sagst was du weisst.“ Da grinste der Wärter. „Na gut. Ich habe heute einen netten Tag. Wenn du vor mir niederkniest und nett bittest, sag ich dir was ich weiss.“ Lucius schluckte. Vor diesem Abschaum… knien? Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Er liess sich auf die Knie nieder. „Bitte“ es stiess ihm sehr übel auf. Der Wärter lachte dreckig. „So ist es recht. Also…dein feiner Freund hat tatsächlich überlebt. Vielleicht wird er sogar freigesprochen. Unser aller grosser Held, dieser Potter, bemüht sich darum. Und nun muss ich weiter.“ Die Zellentür schlug klappernd hinter ihm zu. Lucius war wie betäubt. Severus- am Leben? Und womöglich gar ein freier Mann?  
Harry wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, bis Ginny der Kragen platzte und sie das Licht anmachte „Lumos!“. „Verdammt nochmal, Harry!! Morgen reisst du dich endlich zusammen, gehst ins Krankenhaus und redest mit Snape! Ich glaube langsam du bist besessen von deiner eingebildeten Schuld, die du an ihm abtragen musst. Er ist so gut wie freigesprochen, dank deiner Bemühungen! Das sollte eigentlich genug sein. Geh verdammt nochmal zu ihm, das du den Mann aus deinem Kopf bekommst.“ Harry schaute… zerknirscht. Sie hatte ja recht. Aber der Gedanke, Snape gegenüberzustehen bereitete ihm immer noch Unbehagen. Wie oft hatte er ihn zu Unrecht beschuldigt, wie oft ihm seine Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen, zur Hölle gemacht. Dummheit, Leichtsinn. Wenn er den Prozess für Snape gewonnen hatte. Dann. Dann hatte er etwas vorzuweisen. Dann würde er sich nicht mehr schuldig fühlen. Harry schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Noch nicht.“ Ginny schnaubte. „Nox!“ und warf sich im Dunkeln wütend auf die andere Seite.  
„Komm, John. Unser Wachdienst ist vorbei. Der Mann ist freigesprochen.“ Der andere schaute auf. „Tatsächlich? Ob das alles so richtig ist. Naja. Dann müssen wir hier nicht mehr Spinnen an der Decke zählen. Noch Lust auf ein Butterbier? Martins Taverne hat noch offen“. Plaudernd zogen die beiden ab.  
Snape lauschte. Die Wachen waren offensichtlich abgezogen worden. Er war sich sicher. Und er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch nicht zurück, wusste nicht einmal wo dieser war. Er richtete sich auf, drehte sich im Bett seitwärts und setzte seine Füsse auf den Boden. Langsam zog er sich am Bettgestell hoch. Dann stand er. Das war es aber auch. Von gehen war nicht zu reden. Die Kraft war einfach noch nicht da. Resigniert liess er sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Hatte er nicht eine Klingel, um jemand zu rufen? Mehrere Male drückte er auf den Knopf. Doch es rührte sich- nichts. Die Tür war noch verriegelt, soviel war klar. Aber vielleicht sah er nur Gespenster. Vielleicht…  
Ein paar Stunden später. Severus fuhr auf. Schritte. Er stand auf, so wackelig wie er noch war. Aber im Bett liegen ging gar nicht. Die Tür wurde entriegelt, ihm gegenüber stand eine Gestalt in dunklem Mantel, das Gesicht verhüllt. Mit einem Schritt war er bei Snape, ein brutaler Schlag in die Magengrube liess ihn zusammenbrechen, beim zweiten Schlag gegen den Kopf verlor er das Bewusstsein.  
Snape magisch vor sich her in der Schwebe haltend folgten sie einem langen, düsteren Gang. Mehr als einmal stiess Snape sich den Kopf an der rauhen, aus Fels geschlagenen Decke. Das schien seinen Entführer mehr zu amüsieren als zu kümmern. Blut lief ihm aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf in die Augen.  
„Verdammt nochmal, was soll der Aufwand. Töten sie mich endlich! Ich bin es leid“ raunzte Snape. Sein Entführer hielt inne. Doch nach wie vor sah er das Gesicht nicht. „Warum so ungeduldig?“ Die Stimme klang amüsiert. „Du wirst das hier ohnehin nicht überleben. Aber vorher kannst du mir noch nützlich sein. Und deine Schulden, die wirst du vorher auch noch bezahlen. Jeden Cent, bis aufs Blut.“ Snape schwieg.  
Seitdem waren viele Stunden vergangen. Schwere Metallmanschetten um Arme und Beine hielten ihn, mit wenig Spielraum an die kalte und feuchte Wand gekettet. Mehr als sitzen oder gekrümmt liegen war nicht möglich. Langsam schliefen ihm die Gliedmassen ein, ganz abgesehen vom inzwischen brennenden Durst. Der Schmerz von den Schlägen seiner Gefangennahme übertönte möglichen Hunger. Ob man ihn hier vergass? Vielleicht wäre das das Beste. Aber er glaubte nicht an diese Gnade. Der leichtere Weg war ihm selten gegönnt worden im Leben. 

Auch Minerva konnte nicht mehr gut schlafen in den letzten Nächten. Hatte sie Severus unrecht getan? Tatsächlich war heute in der Zeitung sein Freispruch verkündet worden. Er sollte sogar den Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse erhalten. Hätte sie doch mit ihm reden sollen? Wenn er immer noch im Krankenhaus lag, konnte sie ihn vielleicht besuchen. Das alte Radio krächzte, verärgert versuchte sie, es mit einem Reparaturzauber zur Ruhe zu bringen „…aus dem Krankenhaus entführt. Das Ministerium ist informiert und die intensive Suche eingeleitet“. WER?? 

Natürlich war sein Entführer zurückgekommen. „Und, alles zum besten? Bevor wir die Welt endlich von dir befreien, hätte ich gerne noch ein paar Informationen von dir, mein Lieber. Du sollst ja ein wahres Lexikon an verbotenen Zaubertränken sein, nicht? Und dunklen Flüchen. Wenn du mir ein paar Rezepte für den Anfang verrätst, bringe ich dir auch Wasser, wenn du mich nett fragst. Wie wärs?“ Mit dem Fuss schob er ihm ein Schreibheft und eine Feder in Reichweite. Snape zuckte abschätzig die Schultern und sah weg. „Oh. Willst du mich ignorieren? Ich kriege meine Informationen. Du solltest dir gut überlegen, wie ungemütlich es bis dahin für dich wird.“ Er platzierte einige harte Tritte in Bauch und Unterleib, das Snape sich krümmte vor Schmerzen, doch er blieb stumm, sich auf die Lippe beissend das es blutete. Laut knallte die schwere Tür und er war-Allein.

Zwei Auroren liefen mit schnellen Schritten durch die Gänge von St.Mungos, gleichauf gefolgt von Harry. Er verfluchte sich selber. Er hätte selber daran denken müssen, das Snape immer noch reichlich Feinde und Hasser hatte. Mehr als je zuvor. Und so wie seine Lage war, noch geschwächt und ohne Zauberstab… - er hatte keinerlei Chance gehabt. Keine. Der Raum war abgesperrt und leer. Das Bett zerwühlt, am Boden ein paar Blutspuren, nicht viel, aber es sah nicht so aus, wie wenn Snape selbst sich entlassen hatte. Wie auch- hatte er doch auch noch nicht laufen können. Geschweige denn die gut verriegelte Tür öffnen. „Es ist alles in die Wege geleitet, Mr.Potter. Wir finden ihn bestimmt.“ Harry nickte verzagt. Aber würden sie ihn schnell genug finden?? Der zweite Auror gab vor die Riegel zu untersuchen und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Ja, sie würden suchen. Aber dort wo er sicher nicht war. Dafür war längst gesorgt. Dieser Hurensohn würde nicht mehr ans Licht der Sonne treten…  
Auch beim nächsten Besuch hatte Snape beharrlich geschwiegen. Er hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas preiszugeben. Es war besser, dieses Wissen verschwand mit ihm, für immer. Und vielleicht würde sein Entführer endlich die Geduld verlieren und es beenden. Doch noch sah es nicht danach aus… die Cruciatofolter sagte ihm anscheinend nicht zu. „Weder will ich, das du den Verstand verlierst, noch kümmert es mich ob du körperlich Schäden zurückbehältst. Und das hier… macht mehr…hm.. Spass. Ich hoffe du hast gleich viel zu erzählen.“ Mit ein paar Handgriffen zerrte er ihm die Krankenhauskleidung vom Leib. Severus schauderte es… es war kalt hier. Kraftvoll und mit Ausdauer peitschte er Snape dann aus, bis die Haut aufplatzte und Blut floss. Das Verlies hallte bald von seinen Schreien wieder, bis seine Stimme brach. Als er sich immer noch weigerte, etwas preiszugeben, warf er ihm die Peitsche ins Kreuz, gab ihm einen erbosten, halbherzigen Tritt und ging. 

Es hatte dem Wärter ein perverses Vergnügen bereitet, Lucius zu erzählen, das Snape vermutlich entführt worden war. Seitdem hatte er fieberhaft überliegt, wie um alles in der Welt er hier rauskäme. Er musste Severus suchen. Und bald. Es war keine Zeit zu verlieren, sollten sie ihn noch lebend finden. Das war ihm ganz klar. Jetzt versuchte er schon seit Stunden die Aufmerksamkeit der Wächter zu erregen. Da kam der eine Wächter endlich an die Tür. „Du nervst, Malfoy. Gib Ruhe, oder ich schütte dir den Abfallkübel über den Kopf.“ „Ich will Besuch. Das Recht steht mir zu!“ „Wie. Jetzt dann doch? Deine feine Frau, hm?“ Der Wärter pfiff anzüglich. Lucius hätte platzen mögen. „Harry Potter“. Der Wärter zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bitte??“. „Es soll zu deinem Schaden nicht sein…“ Eine saftige Bestechung hatte dann tatsächlich gewirkt, einzulösen sobald er Geld besorgen konnte. Wenn alles gut ging, morgen…

„Leider ist er sturer als erwartet. Es wird wohl noch ein paar Tage dauern, fürchte ich“. „Dann mach ein bisschen mehr Druck. Sonst fliegt das Ganze noch auf. Anordnung von oben. Er darf auf keinen Fall wieder auftauchen. Potter stellt langsam zu viele und die richtigen Fragen.“ Hinter ihnen schlug die Tür zu. „Auroroffice, erstes Sekretariat“ stand darauf.

 

Harry war sehr irritiert, als er hörte das Lucius Malfoy (!) um Haftbesuch von ihm bat. Malfoy… was sollte er wollen? Und auch noch dringend.  
Er hatte Malfoy nie so heruntergekommen gesehen. Dreckig, verlumpt, unrasiert, die Haare ungepflegt. Was Harry am seltsamsten fand- es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. „Sie suchen nach Severus, Potter? Wenn sie Erfolg haben wollen. Und vor allem, wenn sie ihn da rausholen wollen, brauchen sie mich.“ Harry betrachtete ihn, verwundert. „Warum wollen sie ihm helfen?“ Malfoy schaute weg, wie wenn er nachdachte. „Er ist mein Freund. Und mehr als das. Genügt ihnen das?“ fragte er, etwas provokant. Harry nickte. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Und es wird nicht so einfach sein, sie hier rauszuholen.“ Lucius musterte ihn mit einem Hauch der alten Überheblichkeit. „Potter. Wollen sie ihm helfen? Oder wollen sie nur, das man sie für einen guten Menschen hält? Wir haben keine Zeit. Viele da draussen möchten ihn lieber gestern als heute tot sehen.“ Lucius starrte ihn an, und trotz seiner erbärmlichen Erscheinung schaffte er es, herrisch zu klingen. Plötzlich sprang Lucius rastlos auf, und sein Gesicht zerfiel zu einer Maske der Verzweiflung. „Beeilen sie sich. Bitte.“ Setzte er leise nach. 

Einige Stunden später standen sie in St. Mungos. Sie wollten dort anfangen, nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Er hatte Lucius geholfen sich herzurichten. Doch war er immer noch ein seltsamer Anblick. Rasiert und das Haar hergerichtet, doch in-wenn auch neuer- Sträflingskleidung und mit einer magischen Fussfessel. „Lachen Sie nur, Potter. Wenn ich mich zum Gespött machen muss um Severus zu helfen, dann zahle ich den Preis gerne.“ Lucius hasste es, doch um Severus Willen war er dazu bereit. Nur unter diesen Bedingungen hatte er Hafturlaub erhalten. Neben einer saftigen Gebühr, die er zu zahlen bereit war. Doch niemand, der ihn so sah, lachte. 

Der Entführer hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als er den Kellerraum betrat. Snape schien immer noch in derselben Position zu liegen, schmerzverkrümmt. Das was von ihm zu sehen war, war ein Gitternetz aus langen Peitschenstriemen, manche nun blutverkrustet, andere nur feuerrot angelaufen und angeschwollen. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus- war er tot? Hatte er es zu weit getrieben? Was war der Kerl auch so unerträglich stur! Da sprang Snape auf und ihm entgegen. Erschreckt prallte er zurück, doch konnte Snape in seinen Ketten nicht wirklich nah an ihn herankommen. Hasserfüllt starrte Snape ihm ins Gesicht, seine Mundwinkel zuckten verächtlich. „Hast du immer noch Angst vor mir, selbst Jetzt? Wer auch immer du bist, fahr zur Hölle du Feigling.“ Taumelnd liess sich Snape zurückfallen in die sitzende Position die ihm die Ketten erlaubten. „Mir scheint, du bist immer noch nicht von deinem Hochmut geheilt, Snape? Voldemorts Berater und nun ach so edler Retter der Zaubererwelt?“ Der Mann spuckte vor Snape aus. „Das ich nicht lache. Aber ich habe dir etwas Nettes mitgebracht, was du kennen solltest. Auch ein Rezept, das ich gerne von dir hätte. Stupor.“ Er schüttete Snape den Inhalt einer kleinen Phiole in den Mund und hob den Betäubungszauber dann wieder auf. Snape kannte den Geschmack. Zu gut. Er hatte das Gift selbst gebraut. Es würde ihn nicht umbringen. Aber es bereitete unglaubliche Schmerzen, solange das Mittel wirkte. Er hatte es vor Jahren auf des dunklen Lords Wunsch gebraut. Jetzt würde er die Suppe wahrlich auskosten, die er gebraut hatte. Sein Entführer setzte sich in einen abgewrackten Stuhl und erwartete mit Spannung, was kam. Es fing an mit einem Brennen, dann fühlte es sich an, als ob sich seine Eingeweide verquirlten. Severus übergab sich krampfhaft, Magensäure verätzte ihm die Kehle. Doch es gab kein Entkommen. Zuerst biss er sich auf die Lippen solange, bis sie bluteten, dann schrie er was seine beschädigten Stimmbänder noch hergaben. Vergeblich stemmte er sich gegen die Ketten, versuchte entgegen jeder Logik sich loszureissen, doch rieb er sich mit den rauhen Metallschellen an Fuss und Handgelenken nur noch mehr wund. Sein Körper versuchte mit aller Macht dem unerträglichen Schmerz zu entgehen, doch es gab kein Entfliehen. Selbst eine Ohnmacht war ihm nicht vergönnt, denn der ausgeklügelte Trank verhinderte auch das. Die Tür klappte zu als es seinem Entführer die gellenden Schreie zuviel wurden. Er würde später wiederkommen. Und darauf hoffen, das es diesmal genügte. Als die Wirkung des Tranks nachliess war Snape schweissgebadet und bis auf die Knochen ausgelaugt. Und bei jedem Atemzug die Angst, die Schmerzen kämen zurück. Als die Tür klapperte, hob er kaum den Kopf. „Was ist jetzt!? Fang endlich an. Schreib auf.“ Sein Entführer klang genauso wütend wie frustriert. Er wollte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben. Doch wenn es noch länger dauerte, würde er Snape töten müssen. Er konnte reich werden mit seinem Wissen, verdammt! Die Frustration hatte seltsame Folgen. Ihm kam da eine Idee. Sein Grinsen wurde… fies. „Vielleicht… Imperio!“ Trotz aller Schwäche zwang sich Snape hoch auf alle Viere. Er ahnte was kommen würde. Am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben. Doch der Imperiusfluch verhinderte dies. Und schlimmer… Der Entführer spreizte ihm die Pobacken auseinander und drang mit seinem Glied brutal in ihn ein. Es fühlte sich als ob in ihm etwas zerriss. Bis zum Anschlag versenkte er sich ihn. Er bewegte sich nur wenig, suchte nach dem Winkel. Als er den richtigen Punkt fand, entrang sich Severus ein widerwilliges Stöhnen. Er hörte den Mann lachen. „Du hasst mich, aber du musst es geniessen, ob du willst oder nicht… du wirst mich noch darum bitten!“ Er zog sich fast heraus und begann in schneller werdendem Rhythmus in Severus zu stossen, bis er sich endlich mit einem Schrei in ihn ergoss. Ekel erfüllte ihn und Ohnmacht wegen seiner Hilflosigkeit sich zu wehren. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er seinen Vater… irgendetwas passierte in diesem Moment, in seinem Kopf. „Du Miststück, wenigstens zu etwas bist du mal gut“ hörte er ihn noch sagen in seinen Gedanken. Er schottete sich ab von der Welt, floh in sein Inneres wo ihn niemand erreichen, niemand verletzen konnte. Es war immer sein allerletzter Rückzugspunkt gewesen. Als der Entführer fertig war, stiess er ihn von sich, wie etwas was man benutzte und dann wegwarf. Wie eine schlechte Marionette richtete sich Snape auf, griff den Block und begann zu schreiben. Der Entführer lachte, laut, das es von den Wänden widerhallte. „Das hat es jetzt gebracht??“ Snape sah nur kurz auf. Der Hass war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Sein Ausdruck war nur noch- leer. Unheimlich leer. Ein seltsamer Schauder durchlief den Entführer, aber er schüttelte ihn ab. Er hatte gewonnen. Das war alles was zählte.

Harry und Malfoy sichteten inzwischen alle Unterlagen der bisherigen Untersuchungen im Ministerium. Es war ein Berg von Unterlagen und Papieren. Lucius wurde nervös. Das dauerte alles zulange. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, das sie keine Zeit hatten. Ausserdem erfüllte ihn etwas mit Argwohn: Die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der man ihnen diese Unterlagen zur Verfügung stellte. Nach Stunden langen Suchens, setzte er sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl. „Einen Ort haben sie nicht durchsucht“ sagte er leise. Harry wühlte weiter. Dann hielt er inne. Er blickte ihn fragend an. „Aber es wird dem Ministerium nicht gefallen. Sie wissen, was das heisst, Potter?“ Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das hiesse, das das Ministerium die Entführung billigte und womöglich gar selbst veranlasst hatte. „Kommen sie“. Lucius zerrte ihn hinter sich her und bis auf die unterste Ebene. Hier war selten viel Betrieb. Diese Etage war schon viel zu kalt und zu feucht, darum wurden die Räumlichkeiten nur noch selten genutzt. Dort sah er sich um. Als sie Schritte hörten, drückten sie sich in eine schmale Wandnische. Dann zog Lucius ihn weiter bis zu einer alten, kaum sichtbaren Tür. „Ihre Aufgabe, Potter“ Harry trat vor. „Alohomora“. Nichts passierte. Lucius verzog das Gesicht. „Haben sie geglaubt das es so einfach geht? Blasen sie die Tür weg oder geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab.“ Harry tat, was er vorgeschlagen hatte. Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag und die Tür flog aus den Angeln. Dahinter lag eine Wendeltreppe die in endloses Dunkel führte. „Nach ihnen“ sagte Lucius ironisch.  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gingen sie durch dunkle, staubige Gänge, ihre Schritte hallten unheimlich von den Wänden wieder. „Woher kennen sie das hier?“ „Alte Räumlichkeiten des Ministeriums. Vor Azkaban wurde hier noch sowohl gefoltert als auch Gefangene befragt und festgesetzt. Die Existenz dieser Räume ist ein offenes Geheimnis im Ministerium. Ich habe…hatte hier gute Beziehungen“ schloss Lucius und verzog das Gesicht. 

Nach zwei weiteren Besuchen war Snapes Entführer überzeugt und zufrieden. Der Stapel mit unbezahlbaren Zaubertrankrezepten wuchs. Doch ging es rapide mit Snapes Gesundheitszustand bergab, und so brachte er ihm nun auch etwas zu essen und vor allem Wasser. Seine Verletzungen sahen bedenklich aus, aber das kümmerte den Mann nicht. Snape musste nur so lange durchhalten, bis er genug hatte an Informationen. Um Snape seine Lage etwas zu erleichtern, verlängerte er die Ketten ein wenig. Um seinem Triumph ganz und gar auszukosten, hatte er Snape ein weiteres Mal missbraucht. Doch die Abwesenheit jeder Reaktion, jeder Ablehnung oder Gegenwehr hatte ihm die Freude daran verdorben. Der tote, abwesende Ausdruck in Snapes Augen und die Abwesenheit jeder Feindseligkeit überzeugte ihn endgültig, daß er ihn endlich gebrochen hatte. Bei seinem dritten Besuch passierte es dann… der Entführer reichte Severus eine neue Rolle Pergament… was auch immer in Severus Kopf passiert war… plötzlich sah er alles klar, war er wieder hellwach. Geistesgegenwärtig sah er gespielt demütig zu Boden, um den Ausdruck seiner Augen zu verbergen. Das er aus Schwäche schwankte, musste er nicht spielen. Dabei fiel sein Blick in eine Ecke, auf etwas, das fast im Dunkeln lag. Und nun in Reichweite. Severus fiel mehr als er sprang und ergriff die Eisenstange. Dann stürzte er sich mit aller verfügbaren Kraft auf den Entführer der ihm zu nah gekommen war. Er schlug zu, immer und immer wieder, bis der zu etwas Unkenntlichem geworden war und bis ihm die Arme erlahmten, dann brach er in die Knie. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, als die Tür aufschlug und Harry und Lucius hineinplatzten. Der Anblick war erschreckend. Harry trat näher- der Anblick liess ihn würgen. „Sei vorsichtig!“ sagte Lucius leise. Als Harry näherkam hob Snape wieder die blutbesudelte Eisenstange, sein Gesicht voller unbeherrschter Wut. Sein dunkler Blick flackerte ungut. In diesem Moment glich er eher einem Raubtier als einem Menschen… Es wirkte nicht, als ob er einen von ihnen erkannte in diesem Moment. Lucius trat näher und schob Harry sanft beiseite und hinter sich. „Überlass das mir. Tu mir einen Gefallen und warte draussen“. „Sicher?“ „Ja. Geh!“. Er wollte nicht das Potter das hier länger sah. Severus so sah. Als sie allein waren, redete Lucius auf Severus ein, wie auf ein ungezähmtes Tier, sein Ton war sanft und bittend. Er redete und redete. Irgendetwas davon schien endlich zu Severus durchzudringen. Wie in Zeitlupe senkte er die Arme, kraftlos jetzt liess er die Stange fallen, das Klirren hallte laut wieder in der Stille. Die Wut in seinem Gesicht verschwand und machte einem Ausdruck totaler Erschöpfung Platz. Er sagte etwas, aber sehr leise, seine Stimme nur ein Krächzen. Lucius wagte sich näher heran. Er war entsetzt, wie fürchterlich zugerichtet Severus war. Severus Augen weiteten sich und er wich zurück, wie ein in die Enge gedrängtes Tier. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin es, Lucius“ murmelte er immer wieder leise. Endlich erreichte er ihn, legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Severus war eiskalt und er zitterte immer noch. „Was hast du gesagt?“ „Ich…kann nicht mehr. Lass mich. Lasst mich endlich sterben. Bitte.“ Es war dieses letzte gekrächzte Wort, was Lucius am meisten erschütterte… Entschlossen zog er Severus in seine Arme, der sich dem nur widerstrebend ergab. Es war schwer, war sein Rücken doch eine Ansammlung fürchterlicher schwärender Wunden, er hatte Angst ihm wehzutun. Doch das schien Severus geringste Sorge zu sein. Mit einer freien Hand zauberte er eine Decke aus der Luft, die er um sie beide breitete. Vorsichtig wischte er Severus Gesicht sauber von dem Blut, was ihm ins Gesicht gespritzt war. Eine kleine Ewigkeit verharrten sie so, bis Severus Zittern weniger wurde, und er sich etwas entspannte. Dann rief er Harry herein. „Kannst du ihn losmachen?“ Mit einem Zauberspruch, öffneten sich die schweren Handschellen um Snapes Hand und Fussgelenke. Harry musste einen Kloß im Hals herunterschlucken, als er die tiefen verschorften Wunden sah, die diese hinterlassen hatten. Schorf und Haut blieben am Metall haften, doch Severus zuckte nicht einmal mehr deswegen. „Bitte, bleib auf Abstand. Hilf uns hier raus.“ Er wickelte Severus in die Decke, keiner musste sehen wie er zugerichtet war, und das er fast nichts anhatte. „Wir müssen ihn nach St.Mungos…“ „einen Dreck müssen wir. Nur darum ist das doch passiert. Ich bringe ihn nach Malfoy Manour. Dort ist er sicher. Dort ist er jetzt Zuhause.“ „Sie müssen doch baldmöglichst zurück in Haft. Nur unter der Bedingung durften sie raus!“ Lucius nickte grimmig. „Potter, wenn sie etwas für Ihn tun wollen, dann setzen sie ihren Einfluss ein, daß ich mich in nächster Zeit noch um ihm kümmern kann. Sonst ist er so gut wie tot. Falls er das nicht jetzt schon ist.“ Harry schluckte. Dann nickte er zusammen apparierten sie nach Malfoy Manour. Es erstaunte ihn, mit welcher Fürsorge Lucius sich um Snape kümmerte… er hätte nie gedacht, daß er dazu fähig wäre. Gemeinsam mit Narcissa- die keine grossen Fragen stellte sondern unerwartet direkt anpackte, legten sie Snape aufs Bett. Snapes mitgenommene Gestalt verstörte ihn derart, das er wie erstarrt innehielt. „Was ist nun?“ raunzte Lucius Malfoy, so arrogant und herrisch wie früher. „Helfen sie uns?“ Harry riss sich los. „…Ja…“.  
Es war Harry tatsächlich gelungen. Lucius Haft war unter strengen Bedingungen und eine sehr hohe Geldstrafe in einen lebenslangen Hausarrest umgewandelt worden. Die magische Fussfessel musste er immer tragen und er durfte das Haus nur mit ausserordentlicher Genehmigung verlassen. Natürlich hatte das Ministerium jegliche Beteiligung an der Entführung vehement abgestritten, zudem der Entführer zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt war. Aber das Entgegenkommen im Fall Lucius Malfoy schien doch mehr als suspekt.  
Wochenlang war Lucius Severus quasi nicht von der Seite gewichen. Er persönlich hatte seine Wunden gepflegt und an seiner Seite geschlafen, ihn buchstäblich nie aus den Augen gelassen. Er hatte ihn gewaschen und gehalten, wenn ihn die Alpträume nachts heimsuchten. Die Malfoys hatten eigens einen Heiler bestellt, der Ihnen bei der Behandlung half. Auch wenn Severus ihn nicht einmal in seinem Zimmer akzeptierte, stand er ihnen doch mit Rat und Heiltränken zur Seite. Narcissa hatte Lucius unterstützt wo sie konnte. Und Harry hatte es kaum glauben können, wie fürsorglich sich dieser einst arrogante Adelsschnösel um Severus kümmerte. Das war auch gut so- jeder andere hatte in dieser Phase seiner körperlichen und vor allem seelischen Genesung Aggressionen und Panik bei Snape ausgelöst. Über ein Jahr hatte es dann noch gedauert, bevor er andere Menschen nur in seine Nähe liess. Noch länger, bis er mit anderen ausser Lucius sprach. Tagelang sass er oft da, starrte vor die Wand und schwieg.  
Lucius zeigte sich tatsächlich dankbar für Harrys Hilfe, und so wurde er zum regelmäßigen Gast. „Ich werde sie nicht anlügen, und behaupten das ich sie mag, Potter. Doch wegen Severus stehe ich tief in ihrer Schuld. Und ich stehe zu meinen Ehrenschulden. Wann auch immer sie wollen, sind sie in unserem Haus willkommen“

Epilog:  
„Können wir Jetzt zu Onkel Severus gehen?“ Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Einen Moment noch. Seht ihr die Tür? Wenn sie kurz grün aufleuchtet, ist der Durchgang frei. Ihr wisst doch, das er nicht gerne beim Brauen gestört wird.“ Diese Blagen waren wirklich anstrengend. Und trotzdem Snape immer noch sehr streng war, klebte ihm der Nachwuchs von Draco und Harry quasi am Rockzipfel. Seine Ruppigkeit und Sarkasmus schreckte sie überhaupt nicht. Dafür waren ihre Potionsnoten allesamt hervorragend. Endlich leuchtete die Tür grün, und Lucius wurde quasi von den Kids überrannt. Als er sie einholte, umringten sie Severus, und überhäuften ihn mit Fragen. Zwar lächelte er nicht, aber die engelsgleiche Geduld mit der er sie behandelte sprach Bände. Immer wieder schaffte Severus es, die Kids zu begeistern mit besonderen Zaubertränken, mit unterhaltsamen Farb- oder anderen Effekten. „Sag mal, Severus, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das diese Zaubertränke bei uns damals zum Lehrplan gehört hätten. Damit wäre der Unterricht damals schon unterhaltsamer gewesen.“ Severus zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und runzelte die Stirn „du hast ja auch nicht an Meinem Unterricht teil genommen“. „Oder hast Du diese Rezepturen extra für die Blagen entwickelt??“ fragte Lucius ungläubig. Severus Mundwinkel zuckten „ich würde nie wertvolle Zutaten für so etwas unnötiges verschwenden“. Lucius wandte sich ab um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Er hatte schon bedeutend überzeugendere Lügen gehört.  
Seit vielen Jahren schon lebte Snape nun auch in Malfoy Manour, sie hatten ihm ein eigenes Labor eingerichtet, wo er Zaubertränke auf Bestellung braute. Er war aber sehr wählerisch, welche Aufträge er akzeptierte und welche nicht. Und konnte quasi jeden Preis verlangen.  
Lucius war froh, das die erste Zeit überstanden war. Fast jeden Tag, nachdem er dazu in der Lage war, hatte Snape sich töten wollen, oder dies von Lucius verlangt. Sie hatten diskutiert, gestritten und sich angeschrien. Severus hatte durch einen Ausbruch wilder Magie ein gesamtes Zimmer in Schutt und Asche gelegt bei einer dieser heftigen Auseinandersetzungen. Gegen seinen Willen und heftigen Protest hatte er seinen Zauberstab erst viel später zurückbekommen, als er sich endlich besser unter Kontrolle hatte. Lucius seufzte… das hatte ihm sicherlich Jahre seines Lebens gekostet und viele graue Haare. Nun war es ruhiger geworden. Auch wenn sie immer noch diskutierten. Aber seltener.  
„Lucius, ich weiss immer noch nicht ob ich dir danken soll, daß du mich zurückgeholt hast, oder lieber verprügeln“ knurrte Snape düster. „Vielleicht finde ich das noch heraus“. Lucius lächelte. „Solange du das noch nicht entschieden hast, kannst Du Dich nicht aus diesem Leben wegschleichen, mein Lieber. Also lass Dir Zeit“. Severus nahm noch einen Schluck Tee. „Der Entführer hat doch nur getan, was viele andere da draussen auch gerne tun würden. Mich bezahlen lassen für meine Vergehen. Nichts mehr als was ich mir verdient habe“. „Du hast doch schon mehr als genug dafür bezahlt, Severus. Vermutlich mehr, als die Zaubererwelt verdient hat“. Snape stand abrupt auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Draussen war ein wunderschön sonniger Tag, er spürte die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen angenehm in seinem Gesicht. Er hörte, wie Lucius hinter ihn trat, und merkte wie er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
Es war Lucius, der ihm dieses besonders schön gelegene und oft sonnige Gästezimmer aufgedrängt hatte. An der Wand hing in einem Rahmen der Orden des Merlin, erster Ordnung, den Snape verliehen bekommen hatte, in Abwesenheit. Zum Zeitpunkt der Verleihung war Severus noch lange nicht willens gewesen, andere Menschen in seine Nähe zu lassen.  
Severus verliess das Anwesen quasi nicht. Ausser ab und zu, wenn er für einige Tage und Nächte völlig ohne Ankündigung plötzlich verschwand. Wenn er wiederkam, war aus ihm nichts herauszubekommen. Doch Lucius war ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Kurz danach war es irgendwo in der Zeitung… Irgendwo hatte man einen übel zugerichteten Toten gefunden. Allesamt gesuchte Mörder, Verbrecher, Vergewaltiger.  
Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte Narcissa ihn gerufen und ihm stumm ein Kleidungsstück gezeigt. Severus alte Totesserroben, ihre Hand war rot, von dem Blut mit dem sie getränkt waren. Sie sahen sich nur an, und die Robe verschwand umgehend in der Wäsche.  
Nur ein einziges Mal war er Snape begegnet, als er des Nachts von einer seiner Exkursionen zurückkam. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war- zum fürchten gewesen. Er hatte ihn nicht angesprochen und auch Narcissa angewiesen das nie zu versuchen.  
Alles war gut…


End file.
